


Treasures

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a pirate. One day, he chooses to rob a ship belonging to the Chinese emperor, and he takes the ship's captain as well. England/China. Rated for lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my stories from Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. Don't mind me. May not be very good, as it is one of my early stories.

“Pirates!”

Yao immediately looked up from the map he was scouring. He and his crew were on their way to South-East Asia to procure spices for their emperor. They were not far from their destination, Malacca, off the coast of a small country, Malaysia. “How long do we have?” he asked a crew member, Ling, who was rushing along the hallway, on the way to protect his ship.

“Minutes!” he gasped.

“What?” Yao was horrified.

“We had seen the ship ages ago, but we had thought it was friendly,” Ling told him. “It was only moments ago they raised the Jolly Roger!”

“Damn!” Yao swore. “Carry on your business, and make sure no one’s harmed.”

“Yes, sir!” Ling saluted before rushing off.

Indeed, within minutes, Yao’s ship was overcome by pirates. They raided his ship, stripping it off its treasures. Yao was silently thankful they hadn’t had the opportunity to trade with the Malaysians yet, or all their spices would be taken as well. Yao and his crew could only watch helplessly as their ship was stripped off their wealth.

A regal-looking blonde pirate, who Yao assumed was the captain, was supervising the pirates’ raid. He had to approve all the goods that were taken onto his ship.

When they were done and getting ready to leave, the captain hopped off his seat on the deck of Yao’s ship. “Wait,” he said.

The pirates paused and turned to him for further instruction.

“We said we would take every single treasure on this ship,” the captain said. “And that includes you, captain,” he said, pointing a finger directly at Yao.

“What?” Yao sputtered. “This is preposterous! I can’t leave my ship!”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to make do with this then,” the pirate captain said off-handedly, gesturing towards the back of Yao’s ship. “I’m sure my crew will be pleased by his presence in my ship.”

To Yao’s horror, a pirate appeared, clutching his younger brother, Kiku, who was looking utterly terrified by the progression of events.

“No!” Yao cried. He couldn’t allow the pirates to take his beloved younger brother. “I’ll go! I’ll go!”

The captain could not hide a smirk.

“Just… just let me say goodbye to him,” Yao said grimly.

The captain nodded. “Take your time – we have all day.” Then he gestured for his pirates to return to their ship, and they shuffled out.

Yao made his way over to his little brother, who was shaking. “Kiku, listen to me.”

Kiku looked up at his older brother, trembling.

“This ship is under your command from now on. The crew has to listen to your every command. Go to Malacca and trade with them, then bring the spices back to our country.”

Kiku nodded. “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Yao assured him, although he himself was not assured. “We probably will never see each other again, so this is goodbye.”

“No…” Kiku breathed.

Yao gave him an encouraging smile and hugged him tightly. “Goodbye, Kiku.” He then turned to his crew and saluted them.

“Are you ready to go now?” the captain asked.

“Yes,” Yao replied sullenly and followed the captain to his ship, trying to block his view of Kiku’s devastated face.

* * *

On the pirate’s ship, Yao was introduced to the crew.

“I am Captain Arthur Kirkland,” introduced the captain. “And this is my trusty crew.” The crew managed a chorused grunt in greeting before resuming their business.

Yao managed a smile at them.

Arthur started walking, and Yao followed him.

“Breakfast is at 6am, lunch is at 12pm, and dinner is at 6pm,” Arthur continued. “Normally, you would dine with the crew, but as you are my special guest, you will dine with me in my quarters.”

Yao nodded. Well, that didn’t sound too bad.

“As for sleeping arrangements,” Arthur smirked at Yao. “You can choose to sleep with the crew, or sleep with me. Your choice.”

Yao looked thoughtful. How bad could sleeping with the crew be? But he glanced around and saw no less than ten of them leering suggestively at him. “I’ll sleep with you,” he grudgingly said. “But don’t you dare try anything on me!”

Arthur lifted his hands in mock-surrender. “I wouldn’t dare,” he snickered.

* * *

At about 5pm that day, a crew member visited Yao in Arthur’s cabin. Yao was bored out of his mind, not being allowed anywhere on the ship. He had taken the liberty of examining Arthur’s possessions while the captain was away.

“Greetings,” the crew member said. “I am Gilbert, and I have been asked to deliver this to you.” He pushed a package into Yao’s arms.

“What is it?” Yao asked curiously.

“Open it,” Gilbert told him.

Yao opened the brown package to reveal a light-blue, sleeveless, silk cheongsam, one which the pirates procured from his own ship.

“You are to wear that when you dine with the captain tonight,” Gilbert said.

Yao was appalled. He was not going to wear women’s clothes! “And if I refuse?”

Gilbert chuckled evilly. “As the captain says, ‘You’ll be dining with the crew… naked,’” he leered.

Yao willed his face to remain indifferent, but he was seething inside. “Well, then tell the captain to expect me at 6pm.”

“Very well,” said Gilbert, before leaving.

Yao walked to the bathroom, clutching the cheongsam in his hands in anger. How dare the captain order him around?

He had an hour to get ready. He didn’t want to be late lest the captain ordered something ridiculous of him. He stepped into the cheongsam, but didn’t know quite how to button the frog clasps on the dress – they were for females to put on, not him, and he couldn’t be bothered to learn how to fasten them. Needless to say, it took him a while to put on the cheongsam and make it look presentable, and by the time he was done, it was 5.45pm.

When Yao stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed a pair of light-blue heels that matched the cheongsam left outside the bathroom. No doubt, Gilbert had forgotten to give them to him earlier on and had sneaked in to leave the shoes there.

Yao slipped his feet into the heels, wondering how the captain knew his foot size. He didn’t have time to dwell in that for when he tried to walk in them, he grimaced at how painful his feet felt. How could girls wear these shoes all the time? After stumbling around the room, he decided to just sit down and wait for Arthur.

At precisely 6pm, Arthur entered the room. His eyes lit up seeing Yao in the cheongsam he had picked out for him.

As soon as Arthur entered, Yao quickly stood up and bowed to Arthur.

“You look beautiful,” Arthur breathed, as he took a seat opposite Yao.

Yao blushed. In all his life, he had never been complimented that way before. “Thank you,” he said softly before taking his seat.

Then, the food came in, and they ate together. Arthur made small talk, trying to get to know the Asian beauty better. Yao, on the other hand, answered Arthur’s questions curtly. He had no inclination towards someone who would rip him from his homeland, his family. Or so he thought.

* * *

When it was time for bed, Arthur gestured for Yao to get into bed.

“I will not be sleeping tonight,” he informed Yao. “There are some matters I need to take care of.”

“Whatever,” Yao said. “Just don’t come and molest me in my sleep.”

Arthur smirked. “No, I won’t,” he agreed. “However, I will make you crave for me and beg for me… in time.”

Yao huffed. “Good luck with that.”

Arthur only shot him a confident smile. “Sweet dreams, my love,” he said.

“Good night,” Yao grumbled as he laid his head on the pillow. Arthur blew out the lamp and Yao lay in the darkness, thinking about Kiku and how he was doing.

* * *

Yao’s days on Arthur’s ship went by uneventfully. He was not allowed to do any manual labour, so he decided to fill his time by helping out in the kitchen. God knows that the pirates needed better meals in their menu…

One day, he encountered a little boy smuggling food out of the kitchen. The little boy was running out when Yao grabbed him by the collar.

“Who might this be?” Yao wondered aloud.

A worker in the kitchen, Roderich, who was peeling potatoes said, “Oh, that’s Alfred. He’s the captain’s adopted younger brother. He always sneaks on board to follow the captain on his voyages.”

“Hello,” Alfred greeted, sheepishly as Yao let go of his collar. “I’m sorry for stealing food – I was hungry.”

“Hi. I’m Yao.”

Alfred gaped at Yao in wonderment. “Yao? The Asian beauty my brother picked up from South-East Asia?”

That caused Yao to blush. “What has your brother been telling you?”

“Nothing much,” Alfred shrugged. “I only know that much. He says you’re going to be his, though.”

Yao snorted. “We’ll see about that.”

“Hey, want to see my knife collection?” Alfred suddenly asked. “Every time Arthur returns from one of his voyages, he gives me a knife!”

“Well…” Yao glanced at Roderich.

“Go on,” Roderich told him. “We’re almost done here anyway.”

“Okay.” Yao let Alfred lead him out of the kitchens and into his room. It looked like Alfred was not part of the crew – he had his own room within the ship.

As soon as they reached his room, Alfred excitedly jumped under his bed to retrieve a box. He opened the box to reveal a variety of knives and daggers, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. He eagerly presented it to Yao.

Yao peered into the box. It was indeed an impressive collection. He picked up a strange-looking dagger. It had a blade that was shaped like an S, and a handle that was shaped like the flames of fire. “Where is this from?”

“Oh, that’s my favourite of the lot!” exclaimed Alfred. “That’s from an obscure island in India.”

“It’s beautiful,” commented Yao.

At that moment, Arthur burst in. “Alfred, what did I tell you about conducting your experiments in the quarterdeck?!” As soon as he spotted Yao, his expression softened. “Oh, you’re here too.”

Alfred cowered. “I’ll go clean it up this instant!” he announced and disappeared.

Arthur exhaled. “That boy’s always causing me trouble,” he grumbled. He looked around Alfred’s room and caught sight of Alfred’s box of knives lying on the bed. “Oh, I see he’s been showing you his knife collection.”

Yao nodded. “He says you bring home a knife for him every time you return from a voyage.”

Arthur laughed. “Yeah, it’s my way of remembering home.” He paused. “That I have a home to return to.”

Yao picked up another knife and pretended to examine it. “Why’d you become a pirate?” he asked Arthur softly.

Arthur looked at Yao, startled. Nobody had asked him that before. “It’s not like I have a choice, you know,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Yes, you do!” Yao exclaimed, slamming the knife he was holding down and glaring angrily at Arthur. “You can choose to make an honest living out of yourself! You can choose not to rob people of their valuables! You can choose not to rip apart families!”

Arthur was taken aback. He did not expect that outburst. “Being a pirate is in my blood,” he explained. “My father was a pirate. And he left me his legacy. This ship, this crew has been my father’s. I grew up learning how to be a pirate. I identify with being a pirate. Without piracy, I don’t know where I’d be in life.”

Yao was stunned. He didn’t realise that not everyone was as fortunate as he was to be born into a family of nobles. “I… I’m sorry,” he said.

Arthur smiled at him. He took Yao’s hand and led him out of Alfred’s room. “Come,” he said. “I want to show you something.”

Arthur brought Yao out to the forecastle deck. The sun was setting, and it was a sight to behold. “It’s beautiful!” Yao gasped.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” said Arthur. “I come here to watch the sunset sometimes after a stressful day.”

Yao didn’t say anything. He looked at Arthur, who was staring at the sunset. Then, he turned his gaze towards the sunset, an odd fluttering in his chest.

* * *

Now that Alfred had discovered Yao existence, he would often request to join Arthur and Yao for meals. Arthur, being the long-suffering brother he was, couldn’t say no. Yao, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing the brothers’ interaction; it made him see a side of Arthur no one else had seen.

Alfred was busy mumbling something about his latest discovery while biting into his roast chicken.

“Alfred, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Arthur admonished.

Alfred shot his brother a glare at being reprimanded. He chewed his chicken and swallowed it before entering into a rant about how seagulls decimated the crabs before they were eaten and how disgusting it was.

Arthur rolled his eyes and glanced at Yao, who seemed entertained by Alfred’s explanation.

When they had finished their meal, Arthur wiped Alfred’s mouth with a towel, and carted him off to bed. “I’m going to read him a bedtime story – I won’t be long,” he told Yao.

Yao nodded and gestured for them to go ahead.

“Good night, Yao!” Alfred called as Arthur dragged him out of his cabin.

Yao stood up and cleared the dishes, placing them into a basin for the cleaning staff to collect. He thought about Arthur and how he was such a gentle person around Alfred. It was like his captain personality and this personality were two distinct characters. But he was glad that Arthur tended to adhere to this personality more often.

His thoughts drifted to his and Arthur’s interactions over the past weeks. They were getting closer as their interactions began to get less and less hostile, due to Yao finally accepting Arthur as a pirate. Yao had to grudgingly admit that he was slowly falling for the scruffy pirate. That thought alone made him shake his head violently – he had to think.

Yao decided that Arthur would probably take longer than expected to read Alfred his bedtime story; he would go out to the deck to get some fresh air and think about his feelings for the captain.

* * *

 

As soon as Yao stepped onto the deck, he was grabbed and pushed down by an unknown force. He cried out as his head connected with the deck floor, and he was dragged to a more inconspicuous corner.

When everything had calmed down, or at least calmed down for Yao to identify his captor, he was surprised to find himself face to face with a member of the crew, Ivan.

Smirking sadistically, Ivan forced the muzzle of a gun into Yao’s mouth. “If you move, darling, I’ll blow your brains out,” he said conversationally with a grin.

Yao gasped, and flinched at the sharp and peppery taste of gunpowder in his mouth.

Ivan turned to one of his accomplices, another member of the crew, Toris, who looked very uncomfortable with what was happening. “Here, hold the gun. And hold his hands, while you’re at it.”

Toris glanced apologetically at Yao and scampered over to a more comfortable position so that he could hold the gun in Yao’s mouth at ease. He then grabbed Yao’s proffered hands by Ivan and held them over his head.

Ivan pushed Yao’s shirt up and brought his face nearer to Yao’s exposed chest. He gave it a sniff and then sighed in ecstasy.

Yao shivered at the cold hands that were touching him. He didn’t know where this was going, but it didn’t look good.

When Ivan hooked his thumb over Yao’s pants, he gasped and tried to struggle, before remembering the gun in his mouth. He froze and stared wide-eyed at Ivan, who was now so overcome by lust and hunger to care for anything.

Ivan pulled Yao’s pants and underwear down. “I’ve wanted you since I laid my eyes on you… back on your ship,” he whispered. “But of course, the captain came first. Do you know how much it pains me to see the captain and you together?” He spread Yao’s legs.

Yao wanted to shake his head and say, “No, Arthur and I… we’re not together!” but who was he to deny that fact? Just a moment ago, he was confused as to his feelings for the captain.

Ivan took off his own pants, revealing his large and engorged member.

Yao stared in horror at Ivan’s erection. Was that going to fit? Unconsciously, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes – he couldn’t struggle, he couldn’t cry out to save his dignity.

Ivan lifted Yao’s legs and placed them over his shoulder. He positioned his member at Yao’s entrance.

Yao winced and closed his eyes, allowing a stray tear to leak from it. There was not even going to be any preparation for what was going to transpire. Ivan was just going to shove his penis in and be done with it.

“Shhh, don’t cry, my darling…” Ivan cooed and brushed a hair that had fallen in front of Yao’s face back. But the sadistic smirk never left his face. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 _Gentle?_ Yao wanted to snort in derision.

“Ivan!” whispered another accomplice, who was standing watch, Feliks. “Ivan! The captain…!”

But he was largely ignored as Ivan prepared to enter Yao.

There was a loud gunshot sound, and all parties whipped their heads to the source of the sound. Arthur was standing in front of them, and his face was red with anger. “What do you think you bastards are doing?!” he demanded.

Feliks immediately went down on his knees. “Like, it wasn’t Toris’ and my fault!” he cried. “Ivan totally coerced us to go along!”

Ivan, who was now quivering when faced with the wrath of his captain, stood up, pulled up his pants and faced Arthur. “I’m sorry, captain. But he was looking so tempting…”

“Even so, that doesn’t give you the right to rape him!” Arthur snarled. “What more, I have staked out my claim on him!”

Yao wanted to protest. _I am no one’s!_

“I’m sorry,” Ivan apologized, his head bowed.

“Get out of my sight!” Arthur roared. “I’ll deal with you in the morning!”

Toris quickly let go of Yao’s hands and removed the gun from his mouth. He rushed over to Feliks’ side and left with him and Ivan.

Yao was lying on the floor of the deck, panting. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins had not left him. He was aware that he must look pretty stupid with his pants down, but he couldn’t muster the energy to pull his pants up.

Arthur made his way over to the prone figure on the ground. “You okay?” he asked Yao worriedly.

Yao nodded and wiped his eyes, as Arthur helped his pull up his pants and move to a sitting position.

“Can you walk?” Arthur asked again.

“You help me stand up and we’ll find out,” Yao replied, to which Arthur managed a weak chuckle.

Once he stood, Yao managed to walk back to Arthur’s quarters, with Arthur’s help.

He sat on the side of the bed as Arthur prepared a cup of chamomile tea for him. “It will help you calm down,” he had explained.

“Thanks,” Yao said softly as Arthur offered him the cup of hot tea. He clutched the cup and took a sip of the tea. Almost immediately, he felt calmer.

“Feeling better?” Arthur asked after a moment’s silence.

Yao nodded and stared forward for a while. “Arthur?”

“Yes, dear?”

Yao recoiled at the term of endearment. He wasn’t sure of his feelings for the captain, and here, the captain was offering loving words to him. “Don’t be too harsh on Ivan with his punishment,” he said softly.

“What?” Arthur was surprised. “Why?”

“Well,” Yao placed the cup down on the side-table. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to any one of your crew – they mean a lot to you, and I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

Arthur looked thoughtful. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He was shocked at how forgiving Yao could be – Ivan tried to rape him! Even he would feel some vengeful emotion at that.

However, Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t expect Yao to launch himself at him, hugging him tightly and sobbing as he buried his face in Arthur’s chest.

Arthur was taken aback. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing Asian man and stroking his back comfortingly.

“I was so scared… so scared that he was going to rape me, and there was nothing I could do about it!”

Arthur thought back to the earlier events – finding Yao with his pants down with Ivan looming over him and a gun in his mouth. It made his blood boil with anger. “Shhh…” he comforted, still stroking the Asian’s back. “I won’t let anyone else touch you anymore.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yao exclaimed, his face still buried in Arthur’s chest.

Arthur moved Yao so that he was facing him. “What are you sorry for?” he asked Yao gently, using a finger to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

Yao sniffed, tears still rolling down his face as he looked at Arthur. “For crying like a baby. For being scared.”

“It’s okay,” replied Arthur soothingly. “You’re allowed to be scared. You’re not a brick wall, you know.”

Yao let out a watery laugh. “I’m sorry for dirtying your shirt with my tears,” he told Arthur sheepishly after a long pause and he had relatively calmed down.

Arthur chuckled. “It’s okay – it’s a very old shirt anyway,” he replied.

Yao shifted so that he was leaning his head on Arthur’s shoulder. There was a moment of silence before he began speaking again. “Do you know why I was on the deck?”

“No.”

“I was trying to sort out my feelings for you. I figured some fresh air would help me.”

Arthur was flabbergasted. Did Yao just say what he thought he did? “And…?” he whispered.

“After tonight, I figured out one thing,” Yao said, smiling, as he looked up at Arthur. “That I love you. Very much.”

Arthur smiled in return. “It pleases me greatly to hear you say that,” he told Yao happily. “I love you too,” he added before engulfing Yao in a kiss.

Yao responded to the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to let Arthur explore it, which Arthur did enthusiastically.

When they broke apart, Yao looked fondly at Arthur and asked, “Does that make us a couple now?”

Arthur managed a delirious grin. “Yes,” he replied. “Yes, it does.”

* * *

After that incident, Arthur punished Ivan by giving him overtime clean-up duty. After that, he mostly forgave his crew member, although there was some minor animosity between them.

And as Arthur and Yao’s relationship developed, so did their level of intimacy. They progressed from just kissing to sleeping in the same bed all within the span of three months. But they could not be happier.

Arthur still spent his days raiding ships and robbing them off their valuables. But now Yao understood that it was merely a pirate’s way of life – in spite of everything, it was in Arthur’s blood. And he was starting to realise that maybe being a pirate wasn’t so bad after all – he got to experience so many adventures he would never have as a noble. He got to see the world from the eyes of an ordinary man.

One night, Arthur and his crew were celebrating the success of a particular raid on a merchant’s ship. Yao was sitting in a corner, sipping on his wine, and watching Arthur sing with his crew members.

Arthur caught sight of his lover sitting alone, and sauntered over to where Yao sat. “Hi, beautiful,” he said cheekily as a slow tune began playing. “Care to dance?” He bowed and held out a hand.

“Dance?” Yao looked at Arthur in astonishment. “But I’ve never… I can’t…”

“Don’t worry,” Arthur declared. “I’ll teach you.”

“Um… okay,” Yao replied, taking Arthur’s proffered hand as he was led to the middle of the main deck. He tried to ignore the wolf-whistles Arthur’s crew members sent their way.

Arthur gave Yao an encouraging smile. He placed his right hand on Yao’s waist and extended his left hand to his side, facing Yao. With that hand, he took Yao’s right hand in a loose grip, and he placed Yao’s left hand on his right shoulder as he, too, placed his right hand on Yao’s left shoulder. “Follow me,” he whispered.

Yao nodded, wide-eyed. On the first beat, Arthur stepped forward gracefully with his left foot. Yao followed his lead by stepping back with his right foot. On the second beat, Arthur stepped forward and to the right, and Yao followed. On the next beat, Arthur slid his left foot over to his right, and stepped back with his right foot. Then, he stepped back and to the left with his left foot, and slid his right foot toward his left until his feet were together. Yao followed his every step.

“Isn’t it easy?” Arthur spoke softly into Yao’s ear.

“I… I guess…” Yao replied, still feeling unsure of himself.

They reached a rhythm, twirling around the deck, with Arthur leading and Yao following his steps. It even got to the point where Arthur was daring enough to give Yao a whirl.

When it ended and they finished dancing, there was a loud applause and a few catcalls. Arthur led Yao back to where he was sitting as the crew continued partying. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah,” Yao replied breathlessly with a smile. He stood on tiptoe and kissed Arthur on the lips, which Arthur reciprocated with much fervour.

After a while, they broke apart, panting. “Should we… should we take this to the bedroom?” Arthur asked, his eyes filled with lust.

Yao nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. As Arthur took his hand, he allowed himself to be led to their bedroom.

As soon as Arthur closed the door behind him, he pounced on Yao, kissing him. He explored every crevice of Yao’s opened mouth, and the Asian man let out a long moan at the exploration.

Yao felt himself backed towards the bed as he was being kissed, and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed when the back of his leg hit the side of the bed.

Arthur toppled on top of the Asian man. Hungrily, he undid the buttons on Yao’s shirt, and planted kisses all over Yao’s exposed chest.

Yao tried to remove Arthur’s top as well, but it was far too complicated for him. As he fumbled with the many clasps and buttons Arthur’s top had, Arthur had to stifle a chuckle as he paused to remove that article of clothing.

When his top was finally shed, Arthur resumed kissing Yao’s body, his hands running through Yao’s hair as he undid the hair-tie that held his hair in a ponytail. The Asian writhed and moaned underneath him, and tried to reciprocate Arthur’s actions by running his fingers through Arthur’s soft blonde locks. “Your touch makes my body tingle,” Yao gasped.

“Mmm… I’m glad,” Arthur replied as he nibbed and sucked the junction between Yao’s ear and head, planting wet kisses there and making Yao shiver in delight. “I love you – those three words have my life in them,” he murmured softly into Yao’s ear.

Yao giggled breathlessly. “You romantic bastard,” he chided, before he was silenced by Arthur pinching and rolling his nipples between his fingers. He moaned and ran his hands up and down Arthur’s back in response.

Arthur hooked his fingers over Yao’s pants and began pulling them down. Yao lifted his hips to assist Arthur in the process.

Then Arthur resumed attacking Yao’s nipples, this time with his teeth. He nibbled on them, making Yao gasp; his whole body was suddenly very sensitive to Arthur’s touch.

Arthur licked Yao’s neck all the way down to his belly button, and Yao shuddered in pleasure when Arthur dipped his tongue into his belly button.

Arthur tasted Yao’s skin with his mouth, coaxing moans and sighs of pleasure from the Asian man. Yao responded to Arthur’s motions by licking and nibbling the side of Arthur’s neck when it was within reach.

Arthur pulled down Yao’s underwear, stopping to admire a naked Yao for a moment. He was beautiful – panting in exertion, face flushed in desire; it made Arthur want to take him right there and then. But he knew he couldn’t – he had to prepare the Asian man first, or it would hurt like hell.

Arthur began licking Yao’s exposed semi-erect penis, lapping on it as if milking it. Yao panted and arched his back, his hands not leaving Arthur’s head. Arthur forced his fingers into Yao’s mouth as the more petit man licked and sucked on the digits.

Then Arthur reached for the side table and opened the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lubricant. He poured a substantial amount of it on Yao’s backside and stuck a finger in.

Yao gasped at the intrusion, but was silenced by a kiss on his lips by Arthur. He could no longer think straight as his body was plunged into bliss. His mind was fogging up, and as Arthur increased the number of fingers he used and made a scissoring motion to stretch Yao out, he could only moan and squirm in pleasure. Yao was aware of how very hot his body was getting.

When Arthur decided that Yao was ready, he took off his own pants and placed his own penis at Yao’s entrance.

Slowly, Arthur entered Yao; that elicited a sharp cry from the Asian man at the intrusion. He kissed Yao on the lips, as if calming him down and reassuring him that it was going to be alright.

Yao arched his back, gasping and panting as Arthur moved to completely sheathe himself within him. The intrusion hurt, but it felt so good. When he was settled and comfortable, Arthur made sure Yao was comfortable as well. “You okay?”

Yao grunted and nodded.

Arthur then moved and thrust within Yao, trying to find the elusive pleasure spot. When he hit it, Yao cried out as he saw stars. Arthur grinned victoriously, and began stroking Yao’s neglected penis. Arthur moved and hit Yao’s pleasure spot a few more times before Yao stiffened; he had ejaculated onto his stomach.

A while later, Arthur spilled his seed into Yao. He pulled out of the Asian man, and wiped the sweat off Yao’s forehead. He kissed Yao on the forehead, and the smaller man gazed lovingly at him. “I love you,” Yao murmured softly.

“Mmm, I love you too,” Arthur replied, kissing Yao on the lips again. When he pulled away, he found that the Asian man had fallen asleep.

He smiled endearingly at the sleeping figure. He grabbed a towel that was lying by the side of the bed and cleaned Yao up before he, too, snuggled into bed beside Yao.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered to the now-sleeping Yao, before he, too drifted into sleep.

* * *

“Yao!” Arthur came running excitedly into the kitchen, where Yao was making some stew for his crew.

“Yes, Arthur?” Yao turned his head and looked questioningly at Arthur.

“Guess where we are?” Arthur could hardly keep his excitement.

“On the sea, sailing to god knows where?” Yao deadpanned.

Arthur chuckled. Oh, how he adored his lover’s sense of humour. “We’re in the seas of Japan, near China!” he informed Yao excitedly.

 _China?_ That meant that Yao was near his home! After two years, he was finally near his home!

“You know,” Arthur began sheepishly. “I know I kind of took you by force, and I’ve changed my mind about keeping you, so if you want to go home…”

Yao looked at Arthur incredulously. “Go home? But you are my home!” he exclaimed. “I can’t live without you!”

Arthur looked unconvinced. “But you hate pirates!”

“No…” Yao murmured gently. “I love this particular pirate.” He stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

That caused Arthur to blush a bright red.

“But,” Yao continued. “I would love to pay a visit to China, if you don’t mind.”

Arthur could only nod at Yao’s request.

* * *

As they had a pirate ship, they had no official clearance from the Chinese government to dock, so Arthur and Yao had to get onto Chinese shores on a small boat.

As soon as they reached the shore, Yao got out of the boat and observed his surroundings. “Nothing much has changed,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Arthur merely smiled.

Then Yao took his hand and led him into a village. “Come,” he said excitedly. “I’ll show you my family!”

On the way to Yao’s home, they passed by many villagers who seemed to recognise Yao. They gasped in astonishment at seeing him, but greeted him warmly nevertheless. If they found it weird that he was accompanied by a white man, they didn’t say anything.

They reached a rather lavish house. “My father was a government official. When he passed away, I inherited his post,” Yao explained to Arthur. “Thus, we live in a rather large house.”

Arthur nodded in understanding.

Yao stood in front of the gate and called, “Kiku! Yong Soo! Mei! Hong!”

Almost immediately, the head of a young girl poked out. “Brother Yao!” she cried as soon as she saw the Asian man, running to embrace her brother. She had tears in her eyes as she embraced a surprised Yao. “I thought I would never see you again!” she sobbed. She then turned around towards the house. “Hong! Yong Soo! Kiku! Guess who’s here?!”

A sleepy teenager then appeared by the door. “Damn it, Mei, if it’s one of your friends here to play with my hair…” he stopped short at the sight of Yao, before he, too, sprinted towards Yao and embraced him.

“Hong!” Yao gasped. “You’ve grown so big!”

Hong puffed out his chest proudly. “I’ve been eating my rice, like you advised!”

Kiku and Yong Soo came out together. Once they saw Yao, they tore towards the Chinese man, hugging him together.

Arthur recognised Kiku by his face – he had threatened to take Kiku back instead of Yao. Nevertheless, he smiled happily at this small family reunion. It was touching how Yao was doted on by his siblings.

“You!” Kiku exclaimed as he caught sight of Arthur. “You are the one who took brother Yao away from us!”

Arthur shrank back as Kiku advanced on him.

“No! Wait!” Yao rushed to stand in between an angry Kiku and Arthur. “Arthur is my partner,” he explained hurriedly. “I love him.”

All four of Yao’s siblings stared at him, flabbergasted. “You… and him?” Yong Soo managed.

Yao nodded slowly. “I hope that does not change your perception of me. I still love you all…”

Suddenly, all four of his siblings leapt onto him. “No,” Mei exclaimed. “You are still our big brother!”

“And we’re glad you’ve found someone who loves you and will take care of you!” Hong finished happily.

Kiku glared at Arthur fiercely. “You will take care of brother Yao, won’t you?”

Arthur crossed his heart. “With my heart and soul,” he replied seriously.

Yong Soo laughed cherrily. “Then welcome to the family!” he cried.

“That’s another thing,” Yao began unsurely. “I have returned, but I won’t be staying here anymore. I’ve decided… I’ve decided to follow Arthur in his voyages.”

Kiku smiled softly at his brother. “Whatever you decide, we’ll support you wholly,” he told Yao.

“I’ll come and visit you all whenever we get near Chinese waters – like today!” Yao quickly reasoned, not hearing what Kiku had said.

“Love,” Arthur placed a hand on Yao’s shoulder. “Kiku has said that they support you,” he told the Asian man.

Yao looked at his siblings one-by-one. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Hong said. “Besides, you said you’d visit us whenever you’re nearby.”

Yao felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t believe his siblings were so supportive of him. He hugged them all tightly. “I thank God that he’s given me you all as my siblings,” he whispered.

They spent the day just hanging out and eating Chinese food. Yao introduced Arthur to some of their local delicacies, such as suckling pig, which Arthur thoroughly enjoyed. Arthur vowed to return and have another helping when he had the chance.

The day soon ended, and Arthur and Yao had to return to the ship. They said their goodbyes to Yao’s siblings; each of them teared up when they had to say goodbye to their brother. “I’ll be back sooner than you can imagine,” Yao assured them. “Meanwhile, be good for Kiku, okay? He’s in charge now.”

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at Kiku. “But he’s so bossy!” he whined.

“Well, he has the right to be bossy!” Mei countered.

Yao ruffled the hair on Hong’s head. “I expect to see you’ve grown even more the next time I return,” he told the small Asian boy.

Hong nodded enthusiastically. “I will!” he exclaimed. “I will eat all my rice, and I’ll grow up to be strong and to be able to scour the world like you!”

Kiku stepped forward. “Take care, brother. I’m glad you’ve found someone to love and who loves you as well,” he said to Yao, smiling. “However, if he ever hurts you…” with that, Kiku shot a glare at Arthur, who recoiled in fear at the death glare Yao’s brother gave him.

Yao grinned and placed a hand on Kiku’s shoulder. “He won’t. I’m sure of that.”

“I guess it’s goodbye for now,” said Kiku solemnly.

“Goodbye,” replied Yao, as he took Arthur’s hand and walked away.

“Bye, brother!!” cried Yong Soo, Mei and Hong.

Yao waved as he and Arthur walked out of sight.

“You have a wonderful family,” Arthur commented when they reached their boat to sail back to the ship.

“Yeah,” Yao replied, smiling. “Our mother died right after Hong was born, and our father was rarely at home, so we learnt to depend on one another.”

Arthur grunted as he gave the boat a push towards the ocean. “I see that they are very fond of you as well,” he said. “I wish Alfred was like that towards me…”

“Oh, he is,” Yao remarked mischievously and got into the boat. “You just don’t see it.”

“Really?” said Arthur in wonderment. “Usually, he’s just a pain in the ass.”

Yao giggled. “That’s because you spend so much time with him,” he told the captain.

Arthur snorted as he took the oar and rowed them back to his ship, where another new journey would begin. He was glad Yao was by his side this time – it could be very lonely being a pirate.


End file.
